


Aviovuoteessa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hannah suukotti Susania nenänpäähän. "Haluatko, että hieron jalkojasi?"
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones





	Aviovuoteessa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu ystävänpäiväksi vuonna 2006.
> 
> Tälle itsenäisinä esiosina 'Kädet' ja 'Räiskyvää rakkautta'.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Susan kääntyili levottomana sängyssä. Hän voihki ja huokaili, kunnes tuhahti lopulta tyytymättömyyttään ääneen.

"Hannah, minä en saa unta!"

"Huomaan sen, rakas", Hannah käänsi sivua kirjasta, jonka vihreästä kannesta erottuivat hädin tuskin sanat _Velhoyhteiskunnan lait ja asetukset kautta aikojen_.

"Tee jotain!"

Hannah käänsi päänsä ja hymyili vaimolleen. Susanin kapeat kasvot hehkuivat, eivät pelkästään tukalan tilanteen aiheuttamista hikikarpaloista, vaan myös äitiyden aikaansaamasta, syvältä sisältä kumpuavasta seesteisyydestä. Hannah suukotti Susania nenänpäähän.

"Haluatko, että hieron jalkojasi?"

Susan pyöräytti silmiään kärsivänä.

"Jos suinkin jaksat, _rakas_ ", hän sanoi pisteliäästi. "Eihän sinun toki tarvitse tehdä mitään, mitä et halua."

Hannah naurahti ja painoi huulensa vaimonsa huulille. Hän antoi tälle pitkän, hengästyttävän suudelman ja katsoi lämpimiin, ruskeisiin silmiin.

"Minä rakastan sinua."

Hannah kurotti taikasauvansa yöpöydältä ja kömpi sängyn jalkopäähän. Hän nosti Susanin jalat syliinsä ja valutti sauvasta laventelintuoksuista pehmeää salvaa. Hän hieroi jalkateriä pehmein vedoin, pyöritteli sormenpäillään ja puristeli oikeista kohdista. Nautinnolliset voihkeet sopivat hyvin yhteen käsien tahdin kanssa. Susan nosti päätään ja katsoi vatsansa yli vaimoaan.

"Taivaallista!" hän henkäisi.

Susanin ruskeat hiukset olivat pörrössä ja hänen huulensa törröttivät raollaan punaisina suudelman jäljiltä. Hannahista hänen vaimonsa näytti kaikelta muulta kuin uniselta.

"Tämä ei kyllä taida auttaa yhtään sinun nukkumistasi", Hannah kiusoitteli ja lopetti hieronnan hetkeksi. Susanin silmät välähtivät.

"Uskallakin lopettaa kesken!"

Hannah nauroi taas ja asettui polvilleen Susanin jalkojen väliin. Hän suukotti ensin toista polvea ja sitten toista. Hän piti tämän jalkateriä käsissään ja puristeli niitä samalla, kun suukotteli hieman enemmänkin Susanin polvia. Tämän puuvillainen yöpaita ulottui puoleen väliin reisiä, ja paitaan kuvioitu keltainen aurinko korosti Susanin vatsan pyöreyttä.

Hannah vei kätensä sivelemään vaaleita sääriä, tunnusteli sormillaan niiden lihaksia ja koetti muokata niitä rennoiksi. Susan painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn ja hymyili autuaana. Hannah eteni polvien kautta reisille, hieroi niitä pitkin vedoin ja kohotti yöpaidan helmaa ylemmäs. Hän painoi huulensa vatsakumpareelle, hieroi takareisiä ja siirtyi siitä pakaroille. Hän nosti yöpaidan kokonaan vatsan yli ja suukotteli Susanin napaa. Hannah ei saanut koskaan Susanin vatsasta tarpeekseen. Siellä asui heidän lapsensa.

"Minä", Hannah suukotteli vatsaa, "jumaloin sinua", hän suukotteli vielä muutaman kerran, "pikku-Sandy", Hannah julisti ja painoi kevyesti päänsä Susanin vatsaa vasten. Hän kuunteli korva höröllä. Joskus hän oli varma, että hän erotti vauvan sydänäänet Susanin omien seasta, mutta ei sillä ollut loppujen lopuksi edes väliä. Hänelle oli tärkeintä olla molempia lähellä ja tuntea lämpö, joka hehkui häntä vasten.

Susan kurotti kätensä Hannahin hiuksille ja silitti niitä. Hetken perästä Hannah kömpi takaisin vaimonsa viereen ja laski kätensä silittämään tämän paljasta vatsaa.

"Joskus minua epäilyttää, tuleeko minusta hyvä äiti", Susan kuiskasi ja painoi sormensa Hannahin huulille, sillä tämä oli älähtämässä vastalausettaan. Susan halusi kuitenkin jatkaa ajatuksensa loppuun.

"Pelkään, etten osaa kasvattaa lastamme. Pelkään, että teen virheitä."

Susan painoi huulensa Hannahin otsalle.

"Mutta kun näen, miten kohtelet minua sekä vauvaamme, en ole enää lainkaan huolissani. Tiedän, että sinä tulet pitämään huolta sekä minusta että pikku-Sandysta. Olet täydellinen."


End file.
